


Years Go By

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been ten years since the world wasn’t destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years Go By

It has been ten years - ten long years that they all thought they would never have – since they stopped the Apocalypse and saved the world.

It has been nine years since the angels cleared out the last of the demons and left, whisked away back to Heaven in one brilliant flash of light.

It has been eight years since his last hunt, and he has never once thought of looking back.

It has been seven years since he put the very first payment down on his house, the first real home he can ever remember having that wasn’t the passenger seat of a classic Chevy.

It has been six years since he reconnected for the first time with the first girl who ever knew who he was, what he did.

It has been five years since Sarah Blake became Sarah Winchester.

It has been four years since the birth of his daughter, the light of his life, his perfect little girl.

It has been three years since the last time he saw Bobby, and he tries not to feel too guilty for not wanting his daughter to ever have any contact with any part of his old life.

It has been two years since Sarah started talking about having another child.

It has been one year since Sam finally told her, unconditionally, no.

Because it has also been ten years since the last time he saw his own brother, a used up, dried out husk of a body that had once housed an angel. Ten years, and the pain never goes away, never dies, never fades even the slightest bit. Ten years, and those wounds are still ragged and bleeding, and he’ll be damned if he opens the doorway for fate to lead his daughter down that same path.


End file.
